Date A Blade
by Soaring Midnight Raven
Summary: Emiya Shirou's life isn't easy. Fighting corrupted legendary heroes? He'd done it. Fighting All World's Evil? He won, somewhat. Finding himself in new world? He can wing it. Becoming a brother for sisters with brother complex? Easy. Becoming a playboy douche and dating powerful beings that can kill you easily to save the world? Wait—what!
_I present you my Fate/Stay Night and Date A Live crossover story with title: Date A Blade!_

 _This story is presenting Shirou from Heaven's Feel true route where he died in fight against All World's Evil AKA Angra Mainyu. Instead of die, Shirou finds his body hand shrunken into small child body and he is adopted into Itsuka family. It will follow Date A Live LN canon story line until Miku Izayoi arc, where will diverge into somewhat AU. I've prepared the plot until Tobiichi Origami arc. Even this story follows canon story line, this story will have its own uniqueness because Shirou's the main protagonist here._

 _For Date A Live main protagonist AKA Itsuka Shidou, I chose his genderbent in this story, so yes, instead Shidou, we have Shiori-chan..._

 _Well, I think it's enough headnote for now._

 _About disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story._

 _Now, let's start the first chapter!_

— **Story's Legend—**

'Normal words with single quote mark' — Character's talking.

 _Italic words without quote mark_ — Character's thinking.

 **Bold words without quote mark** /"words with double quote mark" — Sound effect, something important.

— **Prologue—**

—He held his breath. 

It was an unbelievable scene. It was as if a part of the town had just vanished. In its place was an enormous crater that probably even a falling meteorite couldn't create. A group of human figures fluttered in the sky. It was absurd beyond even his wildest dreams. However, Shirou did not even notice this abnormality. 

—For there was something much more extraordinary in front of Shirou's eyes. 

A girl. 

A girl, wrapped in a strange light, stood there. 

'Ah—'

Enveloped by his faint voice, the sigh slowly faded away. The presence of the girl was so overwhelming that it suppressed that of any other object. The smell of sweet fragrant and steel assaulted his sense. 

Like metal, yet also like cloth, the dress was made of a strange, eye-catching  
material.

Attached to the dress was a skirt that radiated light, beautiful enough to cause one to lose consciousness.

A physical manifestation of Prana, Magic Energy… 

However, the beauty of the girl herself overshadowed even those. Her long black hair, like a plume of smoke, weaved around her shoulders and waist. Coldly looking up at the sky, her eyes were of a strange, hard to describe color. Her figure, which would probably make even a goddess feel envious, was warped by weariness, as she stood silently with pursed lips. 

However, the most interesting piece of the girl in Shirou's mind eye is… her sword. A broad, Claymore-like sword…

His vision;

His attention;

Even his heart; 

—in that moment, they were stolen away. 

It was so... 

Excessively;

Abnormally;

So intensely;

Breathtaking,

Eye-catching,

Otherworldly.

It was oddly familiar sight to him… as very close similar image flashed in his mind eye. Instead of transparent fabric shining with mysterious light, it was blue cotton sewn by her beloved people. In the place of purple armor, a gleaming silver armor forged by her best forger attached on. The long, midnight colored hair tied in ponytail was replaced by blond hair 'glittering with golden powder' tied in tight bun.

'—What's...' Dazed, Shirou spoke for the first time. _Even if my throat and eyes are to be destroyed for blasphemy_ , he thought. The girl slowly shifted her gaze downwards. '...Your name?' His voice, carrying the question from the bottom of his heart, shook the air. _Saber_ , he mused with deep yearning. 

However. '—I have no such thing.' With a sad look, the girl replied. 

'...' 

At that time. 

The two's eyes crossed—Emiya Shirou's—second—story had begun.

— **Part 01—**

Pair of pale hazel eyes opened, wide awake. Those eyes color was certainly exotic and unique. It wasn't too rich to be called hazel-brown, nor it too light to be acknowledged as grey. It was perfectly in between.

'...Sigh.'

Exhaling, he covered himself with the blanket again. Looking at the time, it was still before five, he was aware the other occupants of the house had yet to wake, he had enough time for his morning workout. He got off his bed and stretched his body with sickening "pop!" noise. After stretching out, he went to take his jerseys that hung on the wall. Then, he changed his clothes silently.

He suddenly recalled something as last night's memories resurfaced.

Both of his adoptive parents had left on business trips yesterday. He knew the true nature of their business, but kept it silent from his two adoptive little sisters. _No need to burden them with such thing_ , he thought.

At that moment, the small mirror hanging on the wall caught his eyes.

A handsome boy whose forelocks were reaching his eyebrows, was casting a flat stare at Emiya Shirou. He couldn't help but feel how different he is this time. Instead of his pure rusty red hair, white strands could be found in here and there. His skin coloration was slightly tan, than Japanese native's skin.

Suddenly, he remembered how he found himself in this world barely alive, and somehow was shrunken to his twelve years old body, and his adoptive parents found him and saved him. It was six years ago. Even so, he denied the change in his sure name, and thankfully, the Itsukas didn't mind it.

Heh, it seems, he was pro in being adopted after he was ended in death and live situation… not fun at all.

Shirou recalled how he ended in this world.

To be honest, he didn't know how he was thrown in this world. What he could remember, after Illya had healed his transformed body from being unlimited sword beneath human skin, after his brutal fight against corrupted Saber, he fought the shapeless black mud—All World's Evil given form.

He had fought valiantly, disregarding himself and forced his body beyond his capability. In the end, he succeeded because his Traced Excalibur, which killed him.

He didn't have regret… well, he had regret because he couldn't see Sakura anymore. However, he was sure Sakura is safe and he was content with it.

He did that for his beloved Sakura, after all. The poor girl he'd chosen when he was forced to choose between his ideal and the girl he loved. There was also small part where he did it because he didn't want Illya's sacrifice to be a waste.

 _Illya… Oh… Illya…_ the little Homunculus he had later found actually was his elder sister, Kiritsugu's biological daughter…

He cleared his mind from that sad, and important memory. He went to his study desk and took his smartphone, and found he had gotten when he was asleep. He touched the screen, opened the mail and read the context.

'What is your game by sending me a cryptic message, Old Man.' Shirou mumbled, eyes narrowed.

He shook his head to clear his mind from troublesome things. When his mind was clear, he pocketed his smart phone, and then left his room for small jogging around the block.

— **Part 02—**

As Shirou passed the kitchen, he saw something very funny.

There was a frail looking blue haired girl with soft brown eyes. Her body was thin with slim waist and B-cup breast. Eve her body looked frail, she did have beautiful face. She was the epitome of fragile flower you want to protect until your last breath. She's Itsuka Shiori, his little sister year younger than him.

Shiori was adopted in Itsuka family just like him. The Itsukas adopted her before they adopted him.

Her shy and detached attitude was result of her inferiority-complex and lack of confidences because the scars on her, otherwise flawless pale skin. That scars were from fire incident that burned the complex of their house five years ago.

Shirou was aware he was some kind of lifeline for Shiori. She didn't have friends except him and his other adoptive sister. It was far, but Shirou couldn't help himself from seeing the image of Sakura in Shiori.

Right now, she's wearing pale blue pajama with white stars dotted on the sleepwear, and cornering younger girl with annoyed expression. Well, annoyed was understatement. He could feel she was pissed with capital P.

The second girl is cute girl with crimson hair, styled in twin tails, and wide crimson eyes, in which reminds him of Illya's eyes. Her age is around middle school student.

She's Itsuka Kotori, the Itsukas couple's daughter.

She was very energetic and cute little girl. She was also looking at him, just like how Shiori looked him. The reason was similar, the fire incident those years ago.

She wore white sailor-fuku with black lines. For lower part of her clothes, she wore scandalously short black colored skirt. It was very short which Shirou could see her panties if the winds naughtily blow it.

His eyebrow twitched because how risqué girl's uniform these days. Honestly, at least in his home world, Homurahara had long skirt as uniform. Maybe, he should kill the one who had bright idea to use such provocative skirt for young girl, in higher ups.

Yes... It's very... tempting. It was long time after Berserker's ridiculous slab of rock had drunk his enemy's blood.

Unfortunately, it wasn't worth the trouble.

'What are you two doing?' Shirou asked, aloud.

Their reactions were instant. Kotori dashed at him like possessed little Sprite with loud "Onii-chaaaaan!" and latched at his waist. She snuggled her face at his stomach, ignoring his sweat smell.

—well, actually she was sniffing his smell from the "sniff sniff" noise he heard. Don't ask, why?

Meanwhile, Shiori was looked like a deer in highlight. After small moment, her shoulders sagged and she bowed her head timidly from his stern gaze.

'Kotori...' Shiori started with small voice, but gradually became loud as she continued. 'Was dancing on and kicked my stomach this morning.' She nearly shouted in the end.

'But~ Onee-chan told Kotori to wake you up last night, and Kotori can do anything as long as Onee-chan is awake!' Kotori heatedly countered.

Shirou winced when he heard that. He'd experienced Kotori's unique way to wake someone up.

By unique he meant was dancing in samba rhythm on the stomach of said person, jumped with the help of springy bed, and kicked the person in the gut with brutal flying kick.

The horrifying part for Shirou is, her aim that time was off, and instead of gut, she landed on his crotch.

Even he'd reinforced everything in the targeted place, it was still painful as hell!

Thankfully his reinforced balls were save, and not broken by it.

Shirou sighed exasperatedly. He released Kotori from himself and looked at them. 'I'll clean myself first before we prepare breakfast.' He stared pointedly at Shiori, and said, 'we'll prepare simple western breakfast.'

Without waiting their answer, Shirou moved to his room to clean his body from his morning workout.

Some moment later, Shirou, in his uniform, consisted by black jacket with white linings and red badge with embroidered letter "R", and brown trousers, entered the kitchen.

He put his simple grey apron with "Unlimited Kitchen Works" in red embroidery. He saw Shiori was cleaning the vegetables in the sink. Wordlessly, he opens the fridge.

As Shirou was fetching some eggs from the fridge, he heard the sound of the TV coming from behind him. It seems that Kotori had calmed down and had turned on the TV.

Come to think of it, it seems Kotori has a daily routine to eat while checking out horoscopes or fortune-telling corners. Usually she tried to see the match between her and Shirou's horoscope, in which he found out that Shiori took attentive looks and hears too. Well, most of the fortune-telling corners usually comes at the end of the main programs, and are obviously just speculations. After surfing through all of the channels, Kotori started to watch what seemed to be a boring news program.

"—early this morning, in the suburbs of Tenguu City—"

'Huh?'

Overhearing the contents of the useless news program that usually could only serve as BGM, both Shirou and Shiori raised an eyebrow, almost in same time. The reason was simple. From the announcer's clear voice, they heard a familiar street name.

'It's pretty close by. Did something happen?' Leaning over the counter, Shirou narrowed his vision and stared at the TV.

On the screen, the image of a street that had been absurdly destroyed was being displayed. Buildings and roads had been reduced to mountains of rubble. The devastation was like the impact of a meteorite, or maybe the scene of an air raid.

Shirou scrunched up his brows, and releasing his held breath from between his gritted teeth, he said, 'Ahhhh... So it was a "spacequake".' He shook his head and sighed morosely at that. Even if he'd forsaken his ideal to be "Hero of Justice", Shirou still felt bad about the death.

Suddenly, he felt Shiori small hand on his shoulder and he looked down at his sister. He saw her soft brown eyes were worried for him, and there was something a sister shouldn't have for her brother. However, Shirou was oblivious of that.

'Thanks, Shiori.' Shirou said with small smile. Shiori immediately whipped her head back to her work, hiding the rosy hue on her cheeks.

A "Spacequake" or "space earthquake" referred to the phenomenon of the shaking of a wide area. It was the generic term given to explosions, quakes, vanishings, and such things that happen for unknown reasons at random times and places.

Like the whims of god, destroying a settlement, field, forest, or whatever, for the sake of it, these were extremely unreasonable phenomena. However, Shirou was aware the magical background behind that destruction. He had, after all, smelt heavy concentration of Mana when he last visited the zero-ground, and it was already week passed since spacequake happened.

The first occurrence of such an event was around thirty years ago.

It happened right in the middle of Eurasia—the region that had contained countries such as the Soviet Union, China, and Mongolia, causing them to have disappeared in a single night. For Shirou's generation, just looking at the pictures in the textbook was unpleasant. It was as if everything above ground had been scraped off, leaving absolutely nothing behind. He couldn't help but think about Counter Force and thought if it was similar.

Casualties numbered about 150 million. It was the largest and deadliest catastrophe in human history. In the six months that followed, similar incidents occurred on a smaller scale all around the world. Shirou couldn't remember the exact number, but it was around fifty.

On land, at the poles, in the ocean, even on small islands, such cases had been confirmed.

Of course, Japan was not exempt.

Six months after the "Eurasia Sky Disaster", the region from South Tokyo to Kanagawa Prefecture had turned into a circle of scorched earth, as if an eraser had been applied to it. That's right—it includes the area that Shirou was living in today.

'But it suddenly stopped happening for a while, right? Why did it start increasing in frequency again?' Shiori asked with sad face. To spite on her self-conscious and inferiority-complex because her scar, Shiori is empathic individual.

'I wonder why...?' At Shiori's question, Kotori, still staring at the TV, tilted her head.

After that South Kanto incident, spacequakes had not been detected for a while. However, five years ago, starting with a corner of the redeveloped Tenguu City, these mysterious phenomena started popping up here and there again. Moreover, most of them happened in—Japan.

Shirou narrowed his eyes at that. _Five years ago, huh?_ He though.

Of course humans had not been sitting around doing nothing for those twenty-five years in between. Starting thirty years ago with the areas that had finished redevelopment, underground shelters had spread at an explosive rate.

Together with the fact that it had become possible to observe precursors to spacequakes, a certified JSDF disaster response team had been put together. Their purpose was to travel to disaster areas and rebuild the destroyed facilities and roads, but their work can only be described as magic. After all, completely destroyed streets could, in an insanely short amount of time, be restored to how they used to be. Their work was classified as top secret and so no information was available to the public, but when you see a collapsed building restored in a single night, you can't help but feel like you just saw a magic trick.

For Shirou who surprisingly knows what truly happened, he understood it was not a magic. It was miracle, true enough, but it was not miracle of mystery enactment. It was miracle of very advanced technology, the testament how advanced this world than his original world, and the good teamwork of JSDF special teams.

However, even if the repair work could be done really fast, that doesn't mean that there was little threat from the spacequakes.

'Doesn't it seem like the area around here has a lot of spacequakes? Especially last year.' Shiori opened her mouth again.

'...Hmm, seems that way, huh. Maybe it's a bit early...' Kotori muttered, while leaning her upper body onto the arms of the sofa.

'Early? What is?' Shiori stopped cutting the vegetables and stared at Kotori's back.

'Nnn... nophing.'

This time it was Shirou who stopped from what he had been doing and tilted his head. It was not due to what Kotori said, but rather because the last half of it seemed slightly muffled.

'...'

Silently, he circled around the counter, and walked towards the side of the sofa which Kotori was leaning on.

Maybe Kotori had noticed it, but as Shirou came closer, she gradually turned her face away.

'Kotori, turn this way for a moment.' Shirou demanded.

'...'

 **Bonk!** 'Guhh!' Kotori held her head with her hands as Shirou chopped her head, and turned around with a jolt. A weird noise came from her throat.

Seeing the item inside her mouth as expected, Shirou gave a short sigh, 'As I thought'.

Even though it was right before breakfast, Kotori had her favorite candy, Chupa Chups, in her mouth.

This time, Shiori is the one who acts when she found out about it. 'Hey! Haven't I told you not to eat sweets before meals?' Shiori told her little sister, she walked at the twin tailed middle school student.

'NNNnnn! NNNnnnnn!'

Taking away the candy and bringing out a stick, Shiori found Kotori trying to resist by pouting.

Shiori strained her face as she looked towards where she was about to hit, since she really didn't want to hit someone with such cute features, even if Kotori annoyed her sometimes.

'...Jeez. You'd better properly eat your breakfast!' In the end it Shirou said it. Shiori immediately nodded at that, straightened her back, and looked down at Kotori. A moment later, she returned to the kitchen.

'Ohh! I love you, Onii-chan! Remember your promise to marry me in future!'

Shiori staggered on her step as she heard her little sister absurd exclamation. She had never known the impish smirk on Kotori face after she said that aloud.

Shirou quirked his eyebrow at that, then suitably waved his hands and returned to his work.

'...Now that I think about it, today's the middle school opening ceremony, right?' he asked.

'That's right~'

'Then you're coming back at lunch time... Kotori, any requests for lunch?'

After Kotori thought it through with an "Hmmmm", she shook her head, and then suddenly stood up. 'Deluxe kids plate!' She exclaimed.

It was a lunch item for kids offered at a nearby family restaurant.

'Why you want that anyway? Nii-san cooking is better and even if I'm still in training, I can make a decent meal for us.' Shiori stated grumpily.

'Ehh~' While sucking on a lollipop, Kotori replied with a dissatisfied voice.

Shiori gave a loud sigh and slumped her shoulders. Honestly, she seems like a girl with bleak life. It took away her natural beauty, to be honest.

'Don't worry, Shiori. It's a special occasion so let's eat out for lunch.'

'OHHHH! Really, Onii-chan!?'

'Yeah. Then, let's meet at the usual family restaurant after school.' Shirou said, and Kotori rubbed her hands together in excitement.

'Nii-san, you're spoiling her too much...'

Shiori sighed heavily, her shoulder slumped, yet again. Shirou could only smiled wryly at Shiori. Well, how can he not spoil Kotori? After all, it was his way to repay what he'd done to Illya because he'd unceremoniously taken Kiritsugu away from her life. Even though he didn't know about that, he still felt bad after he knew who the Master of Berserker was actually.

'Bleh—!' Kotori stuck out her tongue at her big sister childishly. Then, she turned her head at Shirou, 'Onii-chan, you can't go back on your word! It's a promise! You have to be there even if an earthquake starts or a fire erupts or a spacequake happens or the family restaurant is occupied by terrorists!'

Shirou looked at Kotori dryly. However, it was Shiori who replies her. 'No. If there's terrorists there you won't get to eat.'

'Just say it if you're jealous because Onii-chan promise me to marry me when I'm older,' Kotori countered Shiori heatedly.

Said blue haired girl blanched at that. 'What did you say—' yet, she didn't deny Kotori's claim.

Truly, their relationship was odd. And Shirou didn't care about it… well, his perception for world is different than normal human after all. For him, he wouldn't find it was odd, or downright forbidden, if he had sex with either Shiori or Kotori. They are his sister, true enough, but they aren't his blood relative. Yet, he wouldn't say it out loud. It was already been spread wide in the school that Shiori is massive bro-con beneath her shy attitude, and he was stamped as acute Sis-con.

Sensing the brewing conflict in horizon, Shirou made a placating smile and waved both his hands in front of him to stop his sisters from starting another quarrel. He stared at Kotori and said, 'Don't worry, I'll be here,' he turned his head at Shirou, 'and stop teasing your little sister Shiori.'

'You have to be there!' Kotori stated with finality, not accepting no as answer. In the background, Shirou reinforced hearing could hear Shiori mumbled out "Attention seeking brat" and "monopolizing Nii-san for herself". His smile became strained by that.

'Fine, fine, I got it.'

Hearing Shirou say that, Kotori vigorously raised her hands in the air with a "Whoooo~!"

Shirou was considering that he might spend some time with Shiori too, less the blue-haired girl felt neglected. Well, today's special anyways, and it was long time ago he spent his free time for them individually. His income from his part-time job was enough to cover this special occasion. After all, today's the opening ceremony for the three of them. Oh, well, who knows whether a kid's lunch that costs 800 yen really counts as luxury.

'Nnnnn...' Shirou stretched lightly, and opened the small window in the kitchen.

The sky had cleared up. It seems like today almost be a good day. Almost, because he remembered the message he had gotten before.

— **Part 03—**

It was around 8:15 A.M. when both Emiya Shirou and Itsuka Shiori reached the high school.

After checking the class list posted in the corridor, he entered the classroom where they would be spending their next year, in which was last year in Shirou case.

'Year 2, Class 4, huh? Onii-san, what's your class?'

Shirou stared down at his little sister, who looked at to him from her position. 'Class 1, surprisingly...' replied Shirou.

'Oh...' Shiori intoned softly.

She immediately followed Shirou when he went in to corridor.

They walked in leisure steps, however, if Shirou knew Shiori was squirming, then, he put good façade of uninterested face.

'Onii-chan...'

Shirou raised his eyebrow when he heard that. It was rare for Shiori to call him with affectionate suffix. 'What's it?' He asked.

'This will be your last year, huh?'

'Yeah...'

Shirou was unsure how he should reply. Moreover, when he saw the hint of grimness in Shiori strained smile when she asked that.

Shirou held back a sigh when he remembered how Shiori was.

It was plain to see Shiori was head over heel to him, and yet she wasn't sure how she should act around him. Shirou was aware how Shiori feelings to him, he knew from when they were young, her dependent on him would turn into something like this.

 _Sempai..._ Shirou cleared his mind from that memory. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. However, he should look forwards, not wallowing in the past. Furthermore, he has two sisters who looked at him.

Shiori was... different, when she was young. Unlike Kotori who seemed to be happy to have Onii-chan and Onee-chan, Shirou felt the blue haired girl was lacking something. It was hard to describe, but he could empathize with her somehow.

She had never stayed away from him, following him everywhere, trying to emulating him. It made Kotori felt threatened that her Onee-chan tried to steal her awesome Onii-chan. It was starting point of the odd between them.

It was later that he found out Shiori had amnesia of her life before she was adopted in to Itsuka family. So, when he entered Itsuka family, surprisingly a week after Shiori adoption, the girl latched on him, as if he was some kind of lifeline. She felt a kinship and connection with him.

Unexpectedly, from behind him, a quiet voice spoke in monotone. '...Emiya Shirou-sempai,' surprising him and Shiori

'Huh...?'

He didn't recognize the voice. Curious, he turned around, with Shiori followed his lead.

A slender girl stood there. The girl had hair that was barely reaching her shoulders and a face like that of a doll. There probably isn't anybody who would fit the description 'doll-like' better. While noble like a precisely created artificial being, at the same time, her face did not contain any kind of emotion.

 _Onii-chan!_ Shirou shook his head as memory of his meeting with his sister resurfaced. '...yes?' Since he could not find any other Emiya Shirou nearby, he pointed at himself. Okay, he's looked very stupid, and he bet Archer laughing his ass off right now.

Without any particular feeling, the girl immediately replied, giving a small nod in Shirou's direction.

'Do you need something...?' Shirou asked, and the girl, as if confused, tilted her head.

'You don't remember?'

'...'

'I see.'

Shirou knitted his eyebrow in silent hesitantly, and the girl, seeming especially dejected, gave a short comment and walked towards destination Shirou doesn't know.

Shirou narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. Somehow, he felt he knew her from somewhere, but, it was hard to remember since he usually forget people he had met for brief moment. However, the nagging feelings in his mind itching like he should remember her.

'Nii-san?' Shirou snapped from his stupor, looked at his right, remembered he isn't alone. 'Did you know her?' His sister asked, wary undertone not missed by Shirou.

Shirou shook his head lightly. 'No, I don't think so...' He answered.

Shiori nodded, her eyebrows knitted together. 'Well, I'm going to my class.' She said to him.

When Shirou gave small nod and low "Yes", Shiori then went to her class.

Without word, he moved to his own class in the third floor.

Since the spacequake thirty years ago, the region from South Tokyo to Kanagawa Prefecture—in other words, the empty region of land created by the spacequake, was redeveloped as test cities using various new techniques.

The public school that Shirou attended, Raizen High School, was one such example.

Filled with facilities to be proud of, this school that one could hardly believe was a public school was just built a few years ago, so it was still in an almost perfect condition. Raizen is very different with Homurahara by far wide. Of course, being a high school built on an old disaster area, it came equipped with the newest type of underground shelter.

'...' Silently, he surveyed the classroom.

There was still quite a bit of time until homeroom, but a large amount of people had already gathered. There were people overjoyed at being in the same class, people sitting alone looking bored, and people with various other reactions... there were some faces that Shirou knew from previous year.

Shirou moved his head to check the seating chart drawn on the blackboard, finding his seat, and thankfully his seat is next to window. Silently, he moved to take his seat, hung his bag on the place prepared for the bag, and remembered Shiori's lunch box was still with him.

He noted mentally to give it to Shiori when the first class finished.

When he had sat comfortably, he stared at clear blue sky, wondering about his second chance in life and certain message from the "Old Man" he gets this morning.

The red/white haired young man was oblivious of many female classmates took a peek at his general direction while giggling, gossiping, with red hue on their cheeks. He ignored the jealous look of general male students pointed at him, pathetically intimidating him. Heh, the corrupted Berserker was note scary by existing alone.

Soon, the teacher enters the class and his first day as Senior Student in High School started.

— **Part 05—**

When the bells rang with cliché noise, Shirou waited for his teacher to out of the class. His mind recalled the crazy Physical Education teacher, who unfortunately was his homeroom teacher.

With his hair bleached in bright golden color, intimidating face for normal people whose name isn't Emiya Shirou, and wore untidy white shirt, black trousers, shining black leather shoes, and belt buckle which violated the school rules, Onizuka-sensei is what Japanese Native called Yankee, a delinquent.

Silently, Shirou shook his head in exasperation, stood up from his seat, took Shiori lunch box, and moved to class door. He wanted to remain anonymous, of which unfortunately was impossible.

He saw a one of his female classmate blocked his way, her head bowed, her front fringes covered her face, making it hard for Shirou to see her face.

The room instantly became silent. Everyone held their breath by the event transpired.

'Do you need something—?'

'Emiya-kun!' The girl cut his question with shaky, high-pitched tone. Around the class, sharp intake breaths echoed. 'Are you free in lunch break?' Shirou's unimportant female classmate asked him.

The class immediately burst out into silent chatter. Shirou idly could hear some whispers like;

'She asked him out?'

'It was a date invitation!'

'Damn you, Emiya! You lucky bastard!'

'Nooo! I lose my chance to ask Emiya-kun!'

—of which he ignored and focused to the girl, standing in front of him.

'…Ah—' Shirou gave the girl placating smile. He saw the girl raised his head and he saw her beautiful face, framed by her long shoulder length brown hair. Her soft brown eyes filled with hope, her pale cheek flushed red, and it made Shirou felt bad inside because what he will say next, since she reminds him of Mitsuzuri Ayako. 'I already promised my youngest sister to bring her to family restaurant near school. Today is her first dray as student in middle school.' Shirou said with small smile.

The girl frozen on her spot, her eyes widened, her shoulder stiffened. 'T-Then, how if tomorrow lunch break? A-Are you free?' The girl pressed with a stutter, her voice shaky and filled with hope.

'I cannot promise you anything,' Shirou cursed inwardly when he saw tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. He hastily added, 'but, I'll try spare free time for at tomorrow lunch time…'

The girl expression brightened as if she was the winner of some grand jackpot. 'Really, really, really?'

He nodded unsurely, slightly disturbed by the girl's sudden mood swing.

'Yatta—!' The girl cheered, her noise echoed in the oddly silent class. She ran onto her friends with beaming smile.

Shirou stared around the silent class and saw nearly everyone gawked at his direction. More than small few, the female students were donning dejected face.

Shaking his head Shirou continued his walk, but stopped by the voice of same girl once again. 'Emiya-kun, I'll wait for tomorrow!'

Shirou turned his head at her, nodding slightly, and waved his hand. Then he left the class, which broke into crazed chatters just as he closed the sliding door behind him.

 _Huh? I should ask who her name is._ He mused idly as he walked to his sister class, with her lunch box in his hand.

— **Part 06—**

'What... is going on, exactly?' Shirou scratched his cheek and frowned.

The reason of his confusion was every female students peeked their head off their class when he passed their class. It was odd, strange. He isn't someone special. But, why they acted like that… weird huh?

Arriving at front of Shiori's class, Shirou wanted to knock the door, but it slide open suddenly, and he was face-to-face with the doll-like girl he had meet in the morning.

'Emiya Shirou-sempai?' the whitehead tilted her head slightly. She would be cute if her face wasn't flat and emotionless.

He heard the class broke into whispers, and small squeak from Shiori.

'Are you searching me?' she asked.

Giving polite smile, Shirou shook his head. 'No, I need Itsuka Shiori…' The girl nodded without word. She stepped out from his path and Shirou immediately saw Shiori made a beeline at him.

'Eh…?' Confused, Shirou let out a startled sound, as Shiori grabbed his arm and dragged him from his class. Her face flushed red and tears pooled on the corner of her eyes. Shirou was confused by that, but keep silent.

However, from chattering loud whispers in Shiori's class, he caught some crazy whispers.

'Is Itsuka-chan Emiya-sempai's girlfriend?'

'Isn't that Raizen 1st most sought boy as your boyfriend?'

'Ah! Emiya-sama! I hear from my big sister he's unbeatable in Kendo!'

'No! My Onee-san said Emiya-sempai's in Archery Club and he'd never missed single shot!'

'He's looked tall and dashing!'

'KYAAAAA! I want to bear his children!'

'No, Emiya Shirou-sempai's sperm is mine.'

'Eh! Tobiichi-san?'

Shirou shook his head by that absurd whispers. Honestly, teenagers these days are crazy, he wasn't special, at all.

True, he's member of Raizen's Kendo and Archery club, and maintained his position as top three students in school. However, it wasn't something Shirou could be proud of. It was just "normal" student… putting his Magus status aside.

When he and Shiori were far enough from Class 4 Year 2, Shiori stared her adoptive brother with unnerving gaze. 'Nii-san, do you have relationship with Tobiichi Origami-san?'

Taken aback by Shiori question, Shirou knitted his eyebrows. 'Who?'

'The white-haired girl you see in my classroom door.'

'Huh? I never met her before this morning? She suddenly called me after we parted in corridor.' _Though, I think I've seen her somewhere,_ he added as afterthought.

'So, you aren't her secret boyfriend or something?' Shiori asked skeptically. He deadpanned at that.

After small moment of staring, Shiori sighed in relief. He was curious by that. 'Why's that?'

'Well, you seem suspicious of this Tobiichi Origami?'

Fidgeting on her spot, Shiori replied. 'She… knew everything about Nii-san!'

Shirou was alarmed when he heard that. If this Origami knew what he was… _this is dangerous!_ He thought. However—

'She known what Nii-san's like and dislike, Nii-san's schedule when you buy groceries, your three size, your hobby, your height and weight, your blood-type, even you buy your boxer, when and where!' Shiori exclaimed with no small frustration.

Okay… he was slightly disturbed too… this Origami seemed like a creepy stalker. Not, ease his worry though.

'The more important thing that, she know Nii-san's—' Shirou narrowed his eyes, preparing himself if Shiori somehow know about his secret from this Origami character… '—P-P-P-Size!' Shiori finished with a stutter.

Shirou deadpanned at his sister. His early fear of his secret came out to light was for naught. Though, he was afraid for his safety for different reason. This Origami was worse than a creepy stalker, she's a sex-offender!

'I'm the only one who can know Nii-san's P-Size!' Shiori blurted out, frustrated. She immediately widened her eyes, her cheeks flushed red, and cupped her mouth in mortification.

Shirou stared at his sister blankly. He couldn't help from feeling his private life was violated. _Heh, what next? Kotori is also know my family jewel size…?_ Shirou jinxed silently.

Somewhere unknown, a twin-tailed redhead sneezed in the middle of wearing her crimson militaristic uniform. 'Stupid, Shirou!' she groused and continued her work.

Shirou felt a shivers traveling in his spine. Somehow, he had tempted the Fate and the truth was something he wouldn't like.

—At that moment.

 **UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—!**

'Huh!?' Shirou and Shiori intoned at once. Early craziness was forgotten.

The windows of the classroom shook violently as an unpleasant siren echoed through the streets.

'Wh-What's going on?' Shiori asked as she clutched Shirou's toned arm, afraid. Meanwhile, Shirou narrowed his eyes. He knew what happened!

The students who remained in Shiori's classroom all stopped their conversations and stared, wide-eyed. Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out.

"—this is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock, has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

In that instant, the stone silent room was filled with the students' gasps.

—Spacequake alert. Everyone's hunches were confirmed.

However, in terms of tension and anxiety, Shirou, Shiori and the other students in Shiori's classroom were relatively calm. At the very least, none of the students seem to have fallen into a panic.

After this town was severely damaged by the spacequake thirty years ago, children like Shiori were trained persistently in evacuation drills since kindergarten. In addition, this was a high school. An underground shelter that can fit all the students existed.

'The shelter is right there. If we calmly hide then it'll be alright.' Shirou's voice echoed mysteriously. It snapped everyone from their stupor.

'R-Right, that's right.' Shiori shakily nodded.

As fast as possible without running, they left the classroom. Shirou, feeling it was his responsibility as upperclassman, he helped the sophomore in evacuation programs. For Shiori, the blue haired girl had never released Shirou's arm, even if just for mere second.

The corridor was already overflowing with students, forming a line going towards the shelter.

—Shirou furrowed his brows, narrowed his eyes all of sudden. There was a single person moving in the opposite direction of the line—a female student was running towards the entrance.

'Tobiichi...-san?' He breathed out.

That's right, dashing down the hallway with her skirt flapping was that Tobiichi

Origami.

'Hey! What are you doing! The shelter is the other direction—'

'I'm fine.'

Origami stopped for a moment, answering Shirou's warning only by that, and once again dashed away.

'—what the...?'

Puzzled, Shirou turned his head and joined the line of students with Shiori. He was slightly worried about Origami, but maybe she just forgot something and went to get it.

In fact, even though the alert was issued, that didn't mean a spacequake would happen immediately. If she came back quickly then she'd be fine.

'C-Calm down pleeease! It's, alright so, slooowly! Remember! Don't push, don't run, skullll!'

Shirou deadpanned at that. From in front echoed the voice of Shiori's homeroom teacher —Okamine Tamae—, who was directing the students. At the same time, small giggles leaked out from the students.

'...Seeing someone who's more flustered than I am calms me down for some reason.' Shiori mumbled lowly on her position, still clutching Shirou.

'Ahh, I kind of get what you mean.' Shirou gave a strained smile.

Faced with a teacher who appeared completely unreliable like Tamae, rather than feeling insecure, in reality the students' tension seemed to have dropped. Honestly, she is like comedy relief in boring school life— _Just like Fuji-nee_ , Shirou thought.

And thus, as Shirou remembered a certain thing, he searched his pocket and took out his cell phone, with wide, surprised eyes.

'Hm? What's wrong, Nii-san?'

While ignoring Shiori's question, Shirou selected the name 'Itsuka Kotori' from the call history and dialed. However—it wouldn't connect. Every time he tried, the result was the same.

'...Damn it. Did she manage to evacuate?'

If she still hadn't left school then it'd probably be alright. The problem is that there was the possibility that she had left school and was heading towards the family restaurant. Actually, there should be public shelters nearby, so normally there would be no problem... but for some reason Shirou just couldn't shake off the ominous feeling.

Not paying heed to the fact that the warning had already been issued, for some reason an image with the figure of Kotori waiting for Shirou like an obedient puppy popped up in his mind.

In his head, Kotori's words, "It's a promise!" swirled and echoed.

'Nii-san? What happens? You seem very tense and worry about something?' Shiori asked, yet again.

'Kotori—' Shirou breathed out. Shiori widened her eyes at that. She understood why her big brother is worried.

'Kotori's cell phone should have a GPS location service installed, right?' Shiori stated, worry evident in her eyes and tone.

'Right!' exclaimed Shirou. Manipulating his smartphone, he brought a map of the town onto the screen, on which was a red marker icon. Shiori took a peek at the screen and her eyes shook in horrification.

'...'

The icon showed Kotori's location as right in front of the promised family restaurant.

'That reckless little...' Cursing, Shirou pocketed his phone shut without clearing the screen, and released his arm from Shiori's slackening grip.

'Nii-san!'

'Don't worry! I'll be fine!'

'Please be careful!'

Shirou nodded and started running from the line of students.

'H-Hey, you! Itsuka-chan's boyfriend, where are you going!'

Shirou heard the bespectacled teacher's shout, but he ignored it. If his mind wasn't thinking Kotori's well-being, he would likely stumbled on his step by that.

'Sensei! That's my brother! Not, my boyfriend!' Shiori mortified shout echoed in the hall.

It was silent for small moment. Then…

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!?'

…This time, Shirou stumbled on his step when that surprised chorus assaulted his ears.

— **Part 07—**

Past the school gate, Shirou immediately reinforced his body to his maximum limits. 'Trace… On…' He intoned silently.

Since the imperfection in his body is filled with his Od, he ran as fast as his reinforced body can.

Spread out in Shirou's view was a very eerie scene.

Roads without moving cars, a town devoid of all signs of people. On the streets, in the parks, even in the convenience stores, not a single person was left. The presence of the people that had been here until just a few moments ago was left behind, but the actual figures of those people had disappeared. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

Since the disaster thirty years ago, it was this Tenguu City that was carefully redeveloped while nervously dealing with the spacequakes. Never mind the public facilities, even the percentage of normal families owning a shelter was the highest in the country.

Because of the frequent spacequakes recently, people evacuated quickly.

But even so...

'Why is that idiot stubbornly waiting there...?'

He gritted out, then opened his cell phone while still running. The icon showing Kotori's position remained in front of the family restaurant.

While deciding that Kotori's punishment would be a ban of her favorite meal for a month, he continued moving his feet at a high speed towards the family restaurant. He was not doing anything like pacing himself. He just relentlessly sprinted towards the family restaurant as fast as he could.

His body was in heat from the strained Magic Circuits.

His head was dizzy, his throat started to stick together, and a clattering could be heard from within his mouth.

However, Shirou did not stop. Things like danger or tiredness couldn't make their way into his mind, since it was filled with the single thought of getting to where Kotori was.

 _Kukukukuku, Sempai—_ Shirou threw away that image. He buried the self-loathing feelings because his failure in protecting Sakura, until she turned to that… that abomination.

'...?'

While running, Shirou eyes widened as his nose assaulted by smell he couldn't comprehend. It was smell of Magic, but his mind could only translate that smell as… chaotic… nothingness… vanishes…

He slowly glanced upwards. He thought he saw something move at the edge of his vision.

 _What are... those..._ Shirou furrowed his eyebrows.

There were three... or maybe four. In the sky, things that looked like humans were floating. But, Shirou immediately stopped caring about that.

The reason—

'SHIT...!?'

Shirou instinctively covered his eyes. The street in front was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light. The "chaotic" smell intensified. It was followed by a deafening explosion, and a fierce shockwave assaulted Shirou.

Shirou reflexively pumped his Od to his body and clothes, reinforcing everything as he can—but it was futile. The wind pressure that was like that of a large typhoon blew him off-balance and he tumbled backwards.

'The... What the hell happened...?' While rubbing his still flickering eyes, Shirou pushed his body up. And _…_ _Ah…!_ Seeing the landscape that spread through his vision, Shirou jaw hung open.

After all, the street that was right in front of him moments ago, in the brief amount of time that Shirou had his eyes closed— without even a trace, it had "disappeared".

'This… is...' He muttered, in a daze.

No matter what metaphor you used, it wouldn't be a joke. Not even rampaging Berserker could do so much collateral damage. It was as if a meteorite had crash landed.

No, if anything, it was as if everything on the ground had completely vanished.

The street in front had been scraped off in the shape of a shallow bowl. And, in the corner of the street that had become like a crater—there was something like a clump of metal that rose.

'What...?' Because of the distance, he was not able to discern the small details but—he saw a form that was something like a throne that a king would sit on. However, that was not what was important.

There was a girl wearing a strange dress, who seemed to be standing on the throne with her foot on the armrest. No… it isn't a girl… even if she is looked like one, Shirou's senses told him otherwise.

He could only vaguely see, but he could make out her long black hair and the skirt that was radiating a mysterious glow. He probably wasn't wrong about that thing shaped like a girl though.

The "thing" casually scanned the area, suddenly turning to face towards Shirou.

'Un...?' She noticed Shirou.

Shirou immediately tensed his body as the "thing" made a further movement. With a swaying motion, she seemed to have grabbed a handle that was growing out of the back of the throne, and was slowly pulling it out.

It was—with a broad blade, a huge sword. Giving off an illusory shine like that of a rainbow, or of a star, it was a curious blade.

However, Shirou immediately knew the sword intimately…

"Sandalphon" is the name of that sword. It is weapon par with high ranking Noble Phantasm, just like Saber's Excalibur. The sword is represented physical manifestation of tenth Kabbalistic Angel…

Yet, he can't find the name of its wielder, he can't because the "thing" wields it is nameless—

Shirou's instinct screamed as the "thing" faced him, and with a "boom", swung the sword hard horizontally. He instantly crouched on the ground.

'…!?' The blade's trail passed through the place where Shirou's head had been. Of course, it was not a distance where the sword could physically reach. However, it really—

With eyes wide open, Shirou turned his head backwards.

The houses, stores, roadside trees, signs and so on that were behind Shirou had, in an instant, been trimmed to the same height. A second later, the sound of destruction echoed like distant thunder.

 _This feeling…_ Trembling, his heart tightened. _—W_ _hat is the meaning of this?_

He snapped from his delirium as he felt sudden presence in front of him, he turned his head back, and—

'—You too... huh?' An extremely tired voice said.

'...!?' In front of his eyes stood the "thing" which up to a moment ago had not been there. It was the same "thing" that stood in the middle of the crater until just now. 'Ah—' Unintentionally, his voice leaked out.

She was around Shirou's age, or maybe year younger. Within her knee-length black hair was a face that possessed both beauty and dignity. In its center, a pair of eyes that emitted a mysterious shine, almost like crystals that reflect a variety of colors of light in every direction, was enshrined.

Her outfit was very strange. Shaped like a princess's dress, it was made with a material which one couldn't tell whether it was a cloth or a metal. However, he was aware of its origin. Additionally, its seams, inner parts, skirt, and such, were composed of a mysterious film of light that didn't even seem to be physical matter, once again something he understands but he can't see…

And in those hands, she was holding "Sandalphon".

The abnormality of the situation.

The strangeness of her appearance.

The uniqueness of her existence.

It reminds Shirou of his first meeting with Saber… However, the wariness of the situation, even the need to breath, was forgotten, as his eyes were nailed to the "thing". It was that much.

The "thing", was just so intensely... Beautiful.

Even if he knows this thing is nameless—

'—What's...' Dazed, Shirou spoke for the first time. _Even if my throat and eyes are to be destroyed for blasphemy,_ he thought. The girl slowly shifted her sight downwards. '...Your name?'

His voice, carrying the question from the bottom of his heart, shook the air. However—

'—I have no such thing.' With a sad look, the thing replied.

 _No… she can't be!_ Shirou screamed inwardly. But, her aura reminds him of Saber and her current expression is reminding him of Sakura, so much, it's not funny!

It was then. Shirou's and the thing's eyes met for the first time. At the same time, the nameless being, with extreme melancholy, while making an expression like she was about to cry, drew her sword again with a "Shriiiing" sound.

Shirou eyes widened for split second, before narrowed with steel. The image of married Chinese falchion popped in his mind…

…One ebony, one ivory…

…One as dark as night, other as white as snow…

…Kanshou and Bakuya…

However, before he pulled that sword from his —Archer— endless armories… he wanted to ask the thing first… 'Why do you want to kill me?' Yes! It is painfully obvious the being in front of him wanted to kill him.

'Why...? Is it not obvious?' With a weary face, the girl continued. '—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?'

'Huh...?' Faced with an unexpected answer, Shirou's mouth dropped open. '...There's no way I would do that.' Yes! After what he'd seen on her place —the image of Saber and Sakura— how can he do that? He'd forsaken his ideal from saving unknown into saving someone precious to him.

'—What?' The girl looked at Shirou with a mixture of surprise, suspicion, and confusion. However, the girl immediately narrowed her eyes and looked away from Shirou, turning her face towards the sky.

As if being brought along, Shirou also turned to look upwards— 'Wha ..!?' His eyes opened wider than ever before, his breath caught in his throat.

After all, there were a few humans wearing strange suits flying in the sky—and to add to that, from the weapons in their hands, a large number of missile-like things were shot at Shirou and the girl.

His instinct kicked in. The image of strongest shield in his mind appeared, ready to be called.

However—Shirou's eyes widened. 'Eh...?' Astonished, his voice leaked out.

The missiles that were launched from the sky floated unmoving in the air several meters above the girl, as if they were held by invisible hands.

The girl gave an exasperated sigh. '...This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn.' Saying this, the "thing" raised the hand that was not holding the sword, and squeezed it shut.

As she did this, the countless missiles crumpled up, as if being compressed, and exploded where they were. Even the magnitude of the explosions was frighteningly small. It was as if all of the power had been sucked inwards.

What kind of Magic is that? He asked silently, transfixed by the ridiculousness of it all.

However, they did not stop their attacks. One after another, missiles were shot.

'—Hmpf!' the "thing" gave another small sigh, making a face which seemed like tears might come out at any moment. It was the same face as when she had been pointing her sword towards Shirou before.

"—!" Seeing that expression, Shirou felt his heart pound even harder than when he was facing this ridiculously powerful unknown being.

What a strange scene this was.

What the "thing" was, he had no idea, but something in back of his mind scratched out, as if he knew what the "thing" was. Who the people in the air were, he also had similar feelings.

However, the fact that the girl was stronger than those people flying in the air, that much he was aware. That was why he vaguely thought of this question: She is the strongest... Just like certain King of Knights... Saber.

—So why is it that she is making that kind of face?

'...Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything... Just disappear...!' While saying that, she pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes, towards the sky.

Tiredly, sorrowfully, she artlessly swung the sword. Within a moment—the wind howled.

A fierce shockwave assaulted the area, as the slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The people flying in the air hurried to avoid it, and withdrew from their position.

Shirou anchored himself on his spot, reinforcing his already strained body more...

But in the next moment, from a different direction, a light beam with a tremendous output was fired towards the "thing".

"...!' His instinct screamed once again. Absentmindedly, he outstretched his hand, just a step from tracing the Shield of Ajax...

Yet, the beam of light seemed as if it hit an invisible wall in the air above the "thing" and was stopped. Like a firework exploding in the night sky, it spread apart in all directions, sparkling beautifully.

However, as if the light beam had continued, something landed behind Shirou.

'Dammit! What the hell is going on...?' He cursed out loud.

Since a while ago, Shirou hadn't been able to understand anything that had been going on. And it comes from the one who had entered the brutal Grail War and faced All World's Evil... It's ridiculous! Absurd!

However—seeing the figure that just landed, Shirou's body stiffened. It was wearing a machine, or something like that. Covered from top to bottom in an unfamiliar body suit was a girl. She carried large thrusters on her back, and a weapon shaped like a golf bag in her hands.

The reason Shirou's body froze up was simple. He recognized the girl. 'Tobiichi... Origami...?' He muttered the name that Shiori had told him this morning.

The girl with the overly mechanical appearance was his sister's classmate Tobiichi Origami.

Origami flicked a glance at Shirou. 'Emiya Shirou-sempai...?' As a response, she called Shirou's name.

Even though she was surprised, her expression didn't change. However, it was just a bit, but her voice carried a puzzled tone.

'...Huh? Wh-What's up with that suit—?'

His mind froze, his eyes dilated. The "suit" Origami wore... That advanced armor, entered his soul. Everything about it...

However, Origami moved her eyes away from Shirou, and stared towards the "thing" in the dress.

After all, '—Fmph!' the girl swung her sword in the same way as before towards Origami.

Origami immediately kicked off the ground, dodging over the plane in which the sword was swung, and closed in on the girl with amazing speed. From the front of the weapon in Origami's hand, a blade made of light had appeared. It fueled by Mana and activated by Origami's Od. However, something was amiss when her Od was pulled out...

Within that small moment, clarity slammed Shirou skull. _Oh! Is this what old man meant in his message?_ He thought.

Targeting the "thing", Origami swung that down with all her might.

'—Ugh!' The "thing" knitted her brows slightly, stopping the blow with the sword in her hand.

—In that moment. From the point where the girl and Origami crossed swords, a violent shockwave was formed. Shirou immediately balled up his body and somehow managed to withstand it.

Origami was repelled, and momentarily the two separated and glared at each other with their weapons poised.

'...'

'...'

Sandwiching Shirou, the sharp gazes of the mysterious being and Origami mixed together. It really could be called a critical situation. They were in a state where it seemed that any small trigger would cause the fight to resume immediately. It gave Shirou a flash déjà vu... It was just like his experience in Grail War.

Shirou on the other hand couldn't help himself from feeling uneasy. With sweat forming on his forehead, and with the thought that he should stop this clash...

'Trace...' He started with low noise. However, at that moment, suddenly the cell phone inside his pocket started ringing with a bright melody. _Oh... Dammit! Archer's fucking E-Rank Luck!_ He blamed his twisted future self's bad luck by this dangerous predicament.

"—!"

"—!"

That became a signal.

The "thing" and Origami kicked off the ground at pretty much the same time, clashing right in front of Shirou.

'...On...' He finished his aria. However, faced with the overwhelming wind pressure, his concentration slipped away in crucial moment and Shirou was mercilessly blown away, and fainted after his head hitting a wall, hard.

— **Part 08—**

'...What's the situation?'

Wearing a shirt and a crimson military uniform hanging from her shoulders like a cloak, a young girl had entered the bridge and asked the question.

'Commander,' the guy waiting beside the captain's seat gave a salute as perfect as if it were in a military textbook.

The girl that had been called commander only gave that a glance, then kicked the guy's toes.

'Oww!'

'Skip the greetings and explain the situation.' While saying this to the guy who had an anguished, or rather, ecstatic expression, she sat down in the captain's seat.

The guy straightened himself immediately. 'Yes. The attack started as soon as the 'Spirit' appeared.'

'AST?'

'It seems so.'

AST, Anti Spirit Team.

Wearing mechanical armor to hunt Spirits, catch Spirits, kill Spirits; above humans, but not quite on the level of monsters; they are the modern magicians. In other words... the reality is that even being at a superhuman level was not enough to compete seriously with Spirits.

The Spirits' power was of a different magnitude.

'...We have confirmed ten people. At the moment we are following one, who is engaged in battle.'

'Show me the visuals.' At the commander's word, real-time footage showed up on the bridge's large monitor.

On a wide road around two blocks from downtown, two girls fighting while waving huge weapons around was shown. With the clashing of the weapons, bursts of light escaped, the ground cracked, and buildings collapsed. It was hard to imagine that this scene was part of reality.

'She's pretty good. But, well, with a Spirit as an opponent she probably won't be able to do anything.'

'It is as you say, but it is also a fact that we cannot do anything either.'

'...'

The commander raised her foot, and with the heel of her boot stepped on the guy's foot.

'Guhgii!'

Ignoring the guy who was making an extremely happy face, the commander quietly sighed. 'I understand that even without you telling me. I'm also tired of only being able to watch.'

'So, what you are trying to say is...'

'Yes. The Round Table finally gave their consent. The plan is starting now.'

With those words, the sound of the crew members in the bridge swallowing their breath could be heard.

'Kannazuki.' The commander lightly leaned into the back of the seat, and raised a small right hand with the second and third fingers held straight. It was as if she was asking for a smoke.

'Yes, sir.' The guy quickly reached into his pocket, and took out a small lollipop. He speedily but carefully removed the wrapping. Then, he knelt beside the commander, and said "please enjoy" as he placed the lollipop between the commander's fingers.

The commander put it in her mouth, and the stick started to move up and down. '...Ahh, now that I think about it, where is our important "secret weapon"? He didn't answer the phone just then. I wonder if he properly went to a shelter.'

'Let me investigate... and, huh?' The guy twisted his head, perplexed.

'What's wrong?'

'Well, that.'

The guy pointed towards the picture. The commander moved her gaze there... "Ah", she made a short sound.

On the side of the battle between the Spirit and the AST member, the school uniform clad figure of a boy, with red hair and few strands of white hair, was spread out.

'...Perfect timing,' her voice was betraying the fear and anxiety gripped in her heart when she saw who the boy in the image was, 'Go recover it.'

'Roger.' The guy gave another courteous bow and did his job.

— **Part 09—**

'...Haa!' Shirou breathed out as his consciousness back, 'Uwahh!' and let out a startled shout.

Well of course. After all, a woman he didn't recognize was holding his eyelids open with her fingers, while shining light on his eyes with what seemed like a small penlight.

'...Nn? He woke up.'

The woman with a strangely sleepy face said, with an indifferent and spaced out voice. She seems to have been checking the movements of the eyeballs of the unconscious Shirou, so her face was unusually close. He could smell a faint fragrance, probably the smell of her shampoo, and sickening sweet smell of pound upon pounds of sugar from the woman.

'Wh-Who are you?'

Shirou, who had sat on the bed, asked sharply. There was hint of steel in his voice.

'...Nn—!'

The woman, snapped from her absent-minded state for a moment, narrowed her eyes, before returned to her sleepy expression again. Then she raised her body up, drearily sweeping her bangs to the side.

As a certain amount of distance was put between them, it became possible to see the full view of the woman.

She wore what was like a military uniform, and was around 20 years old. Her messy hair, eyes decorated with thick dark circles, and the stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her special characteristics.

'...I am the Analysis Officer here, Murasame Reine. Unfortunately the Medical Officer is away... But don't worry. Although I don't have a license, I can at least handle some simple nursing.'

'...'

He couldn't help but worry.

Not because, this woman called Reine seemed obviously less healthy than Shirou, since earlier, as if drawing a small circle with her head, her body had been swaying unsteadily.

What worried Shirou was the fact that this woman, someone unknown to him, had free privilege to check his body. Sure he seems paranoid, but could you fault him for it?

Shirou, now with his upper body raised, was reminded by what Reine had just said.

Shaking his head, Shirou looked at his surroundings and found he had been sleeping on a simple pipe bed. Surrounding it was a white curtain that acted as a divider. It was a space like a school infirmary. However, the ceiling was slightly out of place. Some plain pipes and wirings were visible.

'Where am I?' He warily asked, demanded.

'...Ah, this is the medical office of "Fraxinus". You were unconscious so we brought you here.'

'"Fraxinus"...?' Shirou breathed out, 'And I was unconscious..., ah—' That's right, Shirou had been dragged into the battle between the mysterious entity, reminding him of Saber, albeit curvier than the King of Knights, and Shiori's mysterious, if not creepy, classmate; Origami —his not so secret stalker—, and had been knocked out after that.

'...Um, can I ask a few questions? Too many things that I don't understand happened...' Shirou said while scratching his head. His posture relaxed slightly. However, Reine did not respond, silently turning away from Shirou. 'Ah... Please wait...'

'...Follow me. There's someone I want to introduce you to. ...I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm bad at explaining. If you want any specifics you should ask that person.' Saying this, she opened the curtains. Outside the curtains was a slightly larger space. Around six beds were lined up, and in the back of the room sat some unfamiliar medical tools.

Reine turned towards what was apparently the entrance of the room, and wobbled towards it. She immediately stumbled, her body swayed on her step. Shirou widened his eyes by that and he caught her, thanks to his impressive reflex. '—! A-Are you alright?'

'...Uuuu.' She hadn't fallen, because Shirou's strong hand held her firmly, circled around her slim waist. Reine, moaning, was leaning on him. '...Aah, sorry. Recently I haven't been getting enough sleep.'

'How long has it been since you last slept?' Shirou asked, alarmed, and Reine, after thinking for a bit, raised three fingers.

'Three days. Then of course you'd be sleepy.'

'...Maybe around thirty years?'

'Are you serious?'

Shirou deadpanned at the unexpected answer. And it obviously exceeded the age that she appeared to be at.

'...Well, it's true that I can't remember the last time I slept. I have something like extreme insomnia.'

'Is-Is that so...' Shirou was unsure at that. By the way, how could she stay alive in the first place?

'...Oh. Ahh, excuse me, it's time for my medicine.'

Reine suddenly searched in her pockets, and pulled out a case of tablets. She then opened the case, and poured the tablets into her mouth as if she were drinking them.

'Hey!' Shirou's eyes widened, and his jaw hung open at that.

Without any hesitation, the large number of tablets in Reine's mouth went in with "crunch crunch crunch" noise and she inhaled all of it with audible "gulp".

'...What is it, you're noisy.' Reine exclaimed.

'How much did you eat? And anyways, what medicine was that!?'

'...They were all sleeping pills.'

 _How could she not die yet?_ Shirou wanted to scream that out loud, but in the end he only screamed in his mind and widened his eyes incredulously. 'You'll die! That's not a good joke!'

'...But they're not really effective anyways.'

'What kind of body do you have?'

'...Well, I'm currently at your mercy, why don't you find out?' Reine breathed out a resigned sigh, or was it happy sigh?

Shirou mind was screeched halt, and he was aware how their position, he was standing with his hand circling around her waist, she leaned her right shoulder on his chest and—wait, why he felt something soft pressed on his chest?—, was considered inappropriate.

'Excuse me,' said Shirou slowly, anxiously, 'Could you stand on your own damn feet!' He groused out.

Well, he sounded like a jerk with that, but their position had made him aware if his status as very healthy male teenager. Oh, he hated his hormone very much as it reminded him of his first time with Sakura those years ago.

Thankfully, Reine stood by herself, even if he heard sad sigh from the Analysis Officer, in which he ignored.

'...Anyways, you want answer, right? Follow me.'

Reine returned the empty case to her pocket, and once again started walking with dangerous steps, opening the door of the medical office.

'...'

Shirou hurriedly put on his shoes, as he had jumped out from the bed without putting his shoe before, and left the room chasing her.

'What's, this...' Shirou breathed out when he was out of the room, and saw a construction like a narrow corridor.

The pale colored mechanical-styled walls and floors for some reason made Shirou recall the innards of a space battleship that appeared in St*r W*rs and St*r T*ek movies, he had seen with his 'sisters'.

'...What am I doing, standing on there like a fool?' Shirou, already not knowing what's what, slowly started moving his feet.

Relying only on the back of Reine who was staggering with unsteady steps, in the corridor that was like a movie set, footsteps echoed.

After walking for some time. '...It's here.' Reine stopped and said.

At the end of the road, in front of a door with a small electronic panel on the side. In the next moment, the electronic panel made a light beep, and the door smoothly slid open. '...There, please come in.'

Reine stepped inside. Shirou followed behind.

'...This is...' He took in the scenery on the other side of the door.

To explain with a single sentence, it was a place like the bridge of a ship. In front of the door that Shirou passed through, the floor spread out in a half oval, and positioned in its center was a chair that seemed to be the captain's seat. Furthermore, following the gently sloped stairs on its two sides lead to a lower level, where the crew members could be seen operating complex looking consoles.

It was dim as a whole, and the monitors scattered here and there gave off a light that unpleasantly asserted their presence.

'...I brought him.' Reine dizzily swayed her head as she spoke.

'Good work.'

The tall guy standing beside the captain's seat gave a light bow like a butler. He had wavy hair and a nose that doesn't seem Japanese. He was a young man with average build and handsome face. Yet, in back of Shirou's mind, he heard his instinct told him this young man just as weird as Reine, putting their competency aside.

'Hello. I am the Vice Commander here, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Nice to meet you.'

Shirou nodded curtly, taking Kannazuki by small surprise by his reply. For a moment, Shirou had thought Reine was talking to this guy. However... he was mistaken.

'Commander, Analysis Officer Murasame has returned.' Kannazuki called out, and from the captain's seat which had its back facing them, a low groan was heard, while it slowly rotated around. And then...

'...I welcome you. Welcome, to "Ratatoskr".'

The voice of the one who was called "commander" sounded very familiar in Shirou's ears, as the figure of the young girl wearing the crimson military uniform on her shoulders came into clear view. Her hair was bound by two large black ribbons. She had a small build, round eyes like acorns, and in her mouth Chupa Chups.

Shirou frowned. Not because his cute little sister, Itsuka Kotori, is the freaking commander of this battleship.

His reaction was because the familiar name of organization Shirou knew intimately for five years.

'Sorry? Did you say "Ratatoskr"?' Shirou asked, calm yet menacing smile spread on his face. To be honest, his smile unnerved everyone in the bridge…

— **To Be Continued—**

 _Don't forget to leave your mark guys and gals! m(0_0)m_


End file.
